Ficlet Emblem
by Def Liepard
Summary: A series of unrelated, smutty short stories about various pairings. Newest chapter: Female Robin/Chrom/Gaius.
1. Your Own Destiny - SumiaCordelia

When Cordelia told Sumia to choose her own destiny, she hadn't expected her to embrace it so eagerly, not had she expected Sumia's ideal destiny to involve wrapping arms around her waist and planting an unexpected but soft kiss to her lips. Nor had she expected herself to be so eager to return the kiss, fighting through the embarrassment as her cheeks turned as red as her hair. But there she was, sitting on the edge of Sumia's bed with a hand creeping around to lose itself in her best friend's light brown locks, her lips moistened by another girl's tongue, and an odd lack of second thoughts or shame to be found anywhere.

The flower petals that lay discarded all over the floor and bed cast the entire situation in an oddly romantic light, making the entire room smell of a fresh garden and making both girls a little less nervous about their silent confessions. Each time their lips brushed together or one stroked the other's cheek, it was a way of admitting affection without needing to say it, since words would not only make them have to accept some awkwardness in the situation, but make them have to stop their gentle back-and-forth kisses. Neither wanted to stop kissing, or tackle the reality of what both silently carried through their deep, years-long friendship. Secrets both had intended to keep locked up within came out in the oddest of ways, but the moment was too sweet to face them.

There was simply nothing to say that hands slowly creeping along thighs didn't say with much more clarity. Slowly, Cordelia found herself being led down onto the pillow, her bright red hair cascading all about her as Sumia lowered them both down. The clumsy girl was nervous about what she was about to do, sure, but there was an odd sense that she'd able to do it without messing up, that a first time with Cordelia on a bed of flower petals was such a beautiful storybook romance moment that it would all come together for once. If she was to choose her own path, she decided to choose one where she and her long-adored crush and best friend could get the happy ending they deserved.

Of course, she wasn't confident enough to be as subtle about it as they always were in books, spending whole hours just worshipping Cordelia's neck with her lips or caressing her thighs with her fingers for days on end. She was a nervous virgin pulling herself through by sheer willpower, and she knew that it was best to just go for it before she faltered. There would be plenty of time to kiss every inch of fair, gorgeous flesh once she'd heard that panted, afterglow-tinged, "I love you," come from the so-called 'perfect' Pegasus Knight. Of course, she couldn't help but go for her neck for a moment, just to feel the way Cordelia's soft, affectionate purring made her throat vibrate softly as the noise rumbled in her chest.

Words couldn't convey everything, though, and soon enough she forced out an, "I want to go down you," that she didn't mess up nearly as much as she expected to. She was glad she had her face nestled into her friend's shoulder, because the warmth filling her cheeks was unbearable and her entire face as an adorable, embarrassed pink.

That request, being the first words said since Sumia's surprise kiss, made Cordelia similarly rosy in the face, and her fingers fretted with the hem of her dress. "Okay," she said, sounding much more confident, but inside being just as nervous as Sumia was; she just hid it better. She hadn't ever wanted to confess her crush on her best friend, not wanting the most meaningful friendship in her life to be forever made awkward by that sort of admission, but there she was, having the girl she adored kissing her neck and asking her for sex. It was like a dream, down to the way she squirmed only to get rose petals stuck in her hair, but she didn't complain about it, hoping instead that if it was a dream, that she'd never wake up.

With the dress pulled up, Sumia quickly moved down her body, not pausing to wonder if she was coming off as too eager, her mind focused solely on the object of showing Cordelia that she loved her. If she let it any other thoughts it would make her reconsider, and she wasn't going to have that. She found a pair of lacy white panties, so pristine and expected, and she gladly slid them down the redhead's gorgeous legs to find her slit, topped off with a neatly tended-to tuft of red. It was just like she'd always imagined it would be, and her chest tightened as she leaned forward, wiggling a soft fingertip gently between the puffy lips and planting a kiss down on her nub.

Cordelia gasped and twisted, head rolling back and hands finding Sumia's cheek, caressing it gently and encouraging her onward. She was surprised just how well her advice had been heeded, how her best friend suddenly became very eager to effect things herself instead of looking to the skies for guidance and passively letting it all happen. It was sweet to see, and meant that she didn't have to shoulder the awkward burden of going first.

Slowly Sumia found her stride, lapping gently along all the sensitive flesh that had previously gone untouched by another, her finger pumping to the steady rhythm of Cordelia's breath, noted by her loving gaze upward being interrupted by the rise and fall of her breasts with each passing exhale. It was a nice pace to go, especially as Cordelia's breath began to quicken, fingers sliding along her face to running along her shoulder. Soon enough her tongue slipped in as well, easing between her slick labia and lapping at her inner walls, coming in from below as the finger pressed upward, rocking along the ceiling of her pussy. That combination soon made Cordelia go from respectably holding it in to confessing just how well it felt, the hand on Sumia's shoulder gripping it tightly and a curse shooting past her lips, carried by the force of an intense, ragged moan.

That was all the encouragement Sumia needed, fingering and licking harder, quicker, not caring about matching pace with her lover's breath as she simply went for it, eyes closing so that she could take in everything non-visual; the moans, the feeling of her thighs rubbing against her arms as Cordelia became restless and began dancing atop her finger and tongue. Sumia had done it. Against all odds, she had successfully eaten the woman she loved out and showed her how much she cared, going as far as to render the redhead an impassioned, vocal mess. Pride swelled in her chest, but she kept going, eager to see it through.

Inexperience meant she didn't have much longer to go before Cordelia howled, hips rising up off the bed as she sucked in a hard breath and bit down on her tongue to keep from waking the entire building. A quick spurt of clear fluid struck Sumia in the forehead completely by surprise as she writhed on the bed, muffled moans and screams providing a sweet soundtrack by which Sumia continued to gently lap at her folds just for good measure. She only stopped once the squirming had, when Cordelia lay, eyes closed, all the energy from her drained. Though breath was scarce, she managed to get out all the she to say. "I love you."


	2. Tongue Baths - StahlPanne

Panne hadn't even properly straddled Stahl before her tongue found his cheek. Her fingertips had only started to grasp his arms and her body only vaguely promised to press against his as she licked at it. Stahl had come to expect such a welcome from his bride-to-be, but simply on instinct still pressed his lips together to receive hers. He laughed to himself when, as expected, she didn't take the bait, and brushed some wet hair out of her face.

She nuzzled his hand briefly, the motion of her head making the tongue waver and wiggle against his skin. When the hand drifted up a little, to scratch her behind her ear, she cooed and closed her eyes, not caring that she had seen Stahl do that very thing to a cat a few days earlier. In Taguel culture it was a sign of affection, not of appeasing a pet. It was a strange exchange they navigated, exchanging gestures and acts that meant different things to the other. To lick another Taguel as she did Stahl would have been a mere show of camaraderie, one to be reciprocated out of friendship. It held no romantic meaning; their genitals were off-limits to all but their mates.

But he made it more, sexualized it, drew arousal from the feeling of her tongue on his skin, of the chilly autumn air feeling colder along the trails of saliva she left. His fingers tightened against her skin, his breath became ragged, and when she sat in his lap as she did then, she could feel his shaft harden beneath his clothes during the times he actually wore them. At times where he didn't, like the present, it instead made itself known against her thigh; hot and needy, responding to her every action.

When he licked her it was even more apparent that it was a mostly sexual act. He led her off of him a little, in that crafty way he always did. She leaned in to his scratching so easily that he only had to slowly draw his hand back for her head to follow suit. It left her wide open for him, and she moaned as his lips latched to her neck. He didn't merely lick; he kissed, he sucked, he nibbled. She didn't know if he felt silly only licking, or if he strove to make it different, to more easily make what he did a romantic gesture.

None of that really mattered in the moment. Stahl's licks across her neck make her mind snap to more primal concerns with ease. The way he didn't ignore the soft tuft of fur around her neck, but also didn't treat it strangely, made her proud for having picked the right man. She couldn't focus on why he did things as he did them, no matter how hard she tried. She could only lean her head back and moan, knowing how much it drove him wild to feel the vibrations in her throat as he pressed his lips to it. She held onto his arms tightly for support as she leaned back further, beckoning his mouth down.

His lips drifted lower, first to nip at her collarbone, then outward to her shoulders.. He wasn't thorough like she was, but he zeroed in on the more receptive spots and focused on them enough that she didn't mind at all. Grooming wasn't really as necessary once they'd convinced her to take baths like the rest of them did, leaving it entirely a bonding experience. Something quiet and sensual, to enjoy after the sun dipped below the tree line while nestled together warmly in bed. It became something completely different from what she knew, but she was glad that Stahl was willing to adapt something from her culture and integrate it into their relationship.

Down to her breasts, and her head was all the way back, back arched and shoulders rolled to expose them to him. She pushed up in his lap a little to help him access them better, and was rewarded by his tongue dragging across her breasts. He was willing to be thorough there, to lick and kiss not only around her nipples, but to get the space in between, to even lick under her breasts. A slow, devoted service that made her always see exactly why humans found the act sexual. Her fingers tightened against his skin and her breath quickened.

After getting her breasts wet, giving them a nice sheen in the candlelight of their tent, his hands ran up her back, steadying her as his lips sought one of her perky, rigid nipples and wrapped tightly around it. Her chest pushed out into his face, but on reflex the rest of her body eased back far enough to keep her upright only by the strong hands beneath her. He pressed into her more firmly, sucking hard on the nipple, putting all of that teasing to work on proper foreplay. His fingers sank into the firm, muscular skin of her back and began to knead and massage. After a long day of lifting and carrying things around camp, the combination of massaging and nipple sucking melted all of the aches away.

Eventually the hands gave out, and she fell forward onto the bed, her knight quick upon her, switching deftly to the other nipple by the time her small bounce on the mattress ended. His hands ran down her body, fingers pressing into the flesh as he traced the curve of her waist and her hips, before finding her thighs and giving them the same loving treatment. Her toned legs eased up against the strong, steady push of his fingers, though it was hard for them to stay still. Panne wasn't one for lying rigid and unreacting while Stahl pleasured her, and she had to fight the urge to wrap her legs around his waist, roll over, and ride him until he gave her child.

She hadn't a complaint in the world, until his lips released her nipple and he started even lower. Her body arched back and she drew in a sharp breath, his hands leaving her so that he could trail his tongue down her body


	3. Accordingly - MaribelleVaike

The gloved caress of his cheek made Vaike forget that he wasn't supposed to smile, and that indomitable grin returned to his face. It was quickly struck away by a gentle-but-firm swat from that very same hand, followed by a disapproving sigh. Snapping back to reality, he replied with a quick, "Oh, sorry! Teach got carried away and-"

Another hit, and Maribelle resigned herself to the fact that he was going to continue doing this until she just shut him up. It was fortunate, then, that her plan was to do exactly that. She was completely naked save for the glove, which she would use to nudge him with ladylike poise into behaving, straddling his chest and considering when to close the gap between her mound and his lips. When his mouth opened again, likely to issue another apology, her mind was made up for her.

Her gloved hand went over his mouth and her bare one threaded its fingers through his sandy hair. "You too readily forget our agreed-upon dynamic, dear," she said, and despite her intentions and their lack of clothing, maintained as posh and proper a voice as she always did. She preferred a more upstanding domming than the masses tended toward, being too much a lady to be so crude even in the bedroom. "You're not to smile, but to do exactly as instructed. Do not touch yourself, do not speak out of turn, and focus only on my pleasure. You are a commoner in the service of nobility, and I expect you to conduct yourself accordingly. Is that understood?"

Against better judgement, she removed the hand from his mouth. "Yes," he said, fighting a smile before his eyes went wide and, just as her wrist wound up for another disciplinary strike, he added a hurried, "Milady." His observance of her rules, even if it was delayed, was enough for her to smile and let the hand fall slack, the fingers in his hair getting a little tighter as she stopped dallying.

Lifting herself up off of his chest just a little, Maribelle slid forward, her legs dragging along the floor and calves pressing into his head, squeezing the sides hard so that the oaf didn't try to turn or move away and ruin it all. She looked down at him, past her body to the sight of Vaike lying completely submissive and surprisingly still, completely at her mercy. It was such a thrill to see, and she wanted to savour it by dropping her entire weight down onto his face.

Though rather slim, she was still a fully grown woman, and she shifted her entire weight so that it focused on one point, that being where his mouth met her mound, lording her authority and superior station over him as thoroughly as possible. "Lick," she commanded, using the grip on his head to pull his face up and make sure his mouth was as snug against her slit as possible. She didn't have to get disciplinary, the message of who was in charge apparently resounding quite clearly to the warrior as he began to lick, the closeness of her lips to his making it hard for his tongue to do much but ease its way inside of her, just as expected.

"Much better," she purred, keeping her weight applied and remaining rather still, since getting so restless immediately said such horrible things about her posture. It allowed her to just sit, looking down at the warrior, so eager to please her and perform an important service for the noblewoman. Just because she wore his ring didn't mean that she was to suddenly become a woman any different than she always had been. It was fortunate that Vaike had been so willing to fall into the role she desired of him without complaint, even if he was having trouble understanding exactly how it worked.

Not that it mattered once she was sitting on his face, where he could smile out of turn or say something to ruin the mood entirely. Just his eager need to pleasure her, his tongue eagerly snaking up into her pussy and licking her inner walls. As expected for someone who ran his mouth constantly, his tongue was a strong muscle and surprisingly long, allowing it to go deeper and still apply a strong force with each lick. It wasn't easy for her to keep ladylike, and soon enough her hips began to rock, riding his face with an eager hope for more.

It was perfect, and not in a storybook, sappy kind of way either. All Maribelle had ever wanted was a strong, boisterous man who would lie at her feet, and there Vaike was, looking so delicious squeezed between her thighs as she ground against his face, focused on absolutely nothing but her release. For such a dominant woman, there was nothing better in all of Ylisse. The way he so dutifully licked her, tongue squirming and dragging along inside of her was simply divine, and was more than she could have asked for from a man.

She looked over her shoulder, noticing Vaike's sizable erection standing patiently, even with some pre dribbling from the tip and it looking absolutely tormented. His hands remained at his sides, although the pressure was clear by how his fingernails dug into his palm to keep himself chaste. The obedience he exhibited when she expected far less self-control made her moan, the realization enough to give her a jolt of pleasure. She would reward him once she'd had her first release for being such a loyal subject. He was a keeper.

"Servants as devoted as you are hard to come by," she said, her decorum a little more ragged as her breath came a little harder to her and sweat beaded on her forehead. Her motions grew more frantic and far less steady, her hips not caring at all about what a proper lady would do as she simply danced upon his tongue with a deep, abiding need. She had another thought to add to that, but it suddenly eluded her as words became the least of her concerns. A sudden spike of pleasure shot up her spine and her back arched, head tossed back and her drills going every which way. Her grinding came to a dead stop as she leaned forward, all of her weight pressing down even harder onto his face as her orgasm tore through her.

She tried to be ladylike, she really did, but the way her body tingled was absolutely heavenly, and she couldn't even begin to muster up the willpower to fight it. She was loud, moaning as she trembled atop him, a quick spurt of clear fluid striking him in the cheek in what was certainly not a prim and proper orgasm. It didn't matter anymore, especially since even as she was clearly climaxing on him, he continued to lick. He didn't have to, but he did, and it made her far less hung up on whether or not she'd kept herself upstanding during her release.

He remained silent and she sat on him until she regained her breath, at which point she pulled herself up, leaning down and stroking his cheek again. "You were very good for a first-timer," she said, and with her breath back she spoke as usual once more. "And I think you'll do well in my service." This time, he didn't smile, and Maribelle had to fight back every urge she had to recklessly kiss him out of pure joy.


	4. Patience - SeveraNoire

"S-Severa?"

The redhead sighed, stopping dead with her lips against the Noire's cheek, eyes opening to the sight of her girlfriend's wide. "What is it?" she asked, trying not to sound irritable, knowing the key to dealing with Noire was, above all else, patience. Even when she lay halfway atop her in bed bed, body all heated up, fingers teasing the hem of her loose and far too flimsy nightgown. If anything, it was more important that she be patient during those moments.

"I, um… I snore in my sleep. That isn't going to be a problem, is it?" The way she looked to her lover, genuine worry all over her face and her lip damn near quivering, made Severa's chest tighten. She acted like snoring was the gravest offence in the world by how big a deal she made it.

Severa sighed again, shaking her head and brushing her lips up against Noire's. "No," she said softly, giving her a peck as her fingers resumed their slow crawl up her thigh. "It won't. We've both been looking forward to tonight for so long that I won't let anything ruin it, so stop worrying, okay?" Her other hand stroked Noire's cheek, which burned a bright pink and made her chuckle nervously. "Just relax, and enjoy everything I'm about to do to you." She went for another kiss, this one deeper, even if it was slow.

She always imagined that when she was finally in a relationship, her kisses would be a lot more energetic and forceful. It just felt right to her to really put her all into that sort of thing. Then came Noire, and she had to be gentle with the girl, lest she veer into the darker half of her personality. Gentle and slow, making sure the scared, unstable love of her life was comfortable and felt safe in her arms. It mattered more that Noire was happy and cared after than any notions of what felt right for herself.

Her lips gradually left Noire's, slipping downward on their original course to her jawline, the hand urging further upward between her legs until she was caressing the crease between leg and groin. The small noises Noire made encouraged her onward, the other hand coming down to rest on her breast, a calloused fingertip gently rubbing the soft skin through the fabric of her nightgown. The urge was there to pull it off altogether, free her from all that sheer green fabric and simply touch her directly, but she reminded herself to keep it simple on their first time, to not make any quick moves like that. Noire seemed comfortable as it was, and she didn't want to disturb any of that.

Closing her eyes, Noire just lay back and soaked in everything Severa was giving her. The aggressive, loud girl always became gentle with her, as if becoming a different person entirely, and she came to love the soft touches of strength being held back. Even if it confused everyone in camp to the point they'd stopped trying to figure it out, there was nobody in the world who she felt safer with than Severa. Her company and affection made the horrible world they came from brighter, made the leap through time bearable, and if there was any reason to fight for the future no matter how much she wanted to run and hide sometimes, it was because when it was over, she and the woman she loved could have a life together.

Experimentally, Severa ran her fingers across Noire's bare labia a few times, teasing her and getting a feel for the area, since she was too busy leaving a barrage of fleeting kisses along her neck to take a look for herself. On the third way back, she heard Noire suck in a hard breath, and the expansion of her neck against her lips was a strange, but welcome, thrill. "Does it feel alright?" she asked, letting her fingers drag back again as the other hand gave her ample breast a very gentle grope through her nightie. "Remember, if you ever want me to stop, just say so."

Noire nodded, lips curling around a gentle moan as she opened her eyes and look down at Severa, some of the worry gone from her face. "It feels g-good," she said. "Keep going, please." She bit her lower lip and smiled, only to get the sudden surprise of the fingers going just halfway on their next trip across, stopping between her lips and wiggling about. Her hips squirmed, and the push of a digit inside of her made them lift up the bed a little. "Ah, Severa!"

"Just relax," she sang into her collarbone, giving her another kiss as she eased the finger into her lover, taking care to be slow with her, not knowing to what extent Noire had used her own fingers, and not wanting to go too rough and ruin it all. She was going to make sure that Noire was gasping her name and climaxing from her treatment, even if she had to go so slowly it took all night. Honestly, that didn't sound too bad to her. Just kissing Noire everywhere she could reach, listening to her and enjoying her warmth, gently fingering her until she was an adorable mess... She could live with that outcome.

It surprised her how Noire seemed to heed her words, relaxing a great deal as she pumped the finger in and out, working her over with a slow, steady rhythm. A second finger swiftly followed and didn't seem to make things any worse. She was surprisingly receptive to it all; Severa had expected a few hurried requests to stop, but it was all going perfectly. She continued reading her expression between kisses and gentle nips at her shoulder blade, but she seemed to slowly be more and more confident in what was happening as it went, thankfully. She was proud of Noire.

Soon enough she felt fingers on her waist, Noire's digits more calloused than hers from years of archery, but she didn't care about how soft they were. What mattered was the way they sank into her skin, the desperation with which they held onto her, as if Noire couldn't believe the situation was real and held her close to make sure she wouldn't vanish as the dream ended. It was one of the deeply rewarding things about Noire's affection; a feeling she was needed, wanted, and trusted. She wouldn't betray any of three, no matter what.

Gradually she became more and more receptive to Severa's affection. The kisses drifted back to her throat, which tightened with each noise and felt so good against her lips that she began to press in a little more firmly, not stopping as the physical feedback was simply to hold her hips a bit tighter. The fingering grew quicker, Noire's hips leaving the bed to rock against them, matching the steady rhythm perfectly as she hooked the fingers and began seeking her g-spot at the roof of her canal. It didn't take long to find, given how vocal Noire was, and she was relentless in her stimulation of that spot.

"Ah!" she cried out, along with a few other half-words and almost-sounds, warning Severa her climax was near. It made the redhead's chest swell with pride, and she whispered words of encouragement into the girl's ear between kissing her lobe. In only a few more thrusts it was done, her fingers digging into Severa' hips so hard skin beneath her nails turned bright white, breath coming hard to her, a strange feeling in her stomach that would have been weird had it not felt so good. She bucked her hips one last time, a small spurt of clear fluid coming out and hitting Severa's hand. Her cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment as Severa withdrew the fingers and looked at the drops of girlcum on her wrist and palm.

"I'm sorry," she yelped, all of that comfort slipping away as she felt a huge swell of embarrassment come over her, doing a lot to ruin the post-orgasmic bliss she wanted to lie back and enjoy. "I didn't know t-that would happen..."

Again, Severa merely sighed and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it," she said reassuringly. She would remain patient, because Noire was worth it.


	5. Eager Submission - TharjaHenry

hers he merely tolerated; he was downright eager to be her toy from their very first night together. When she climbed into his lap and placed her spread, spidery fingers onto his chest to push him down to the bed, he gladly lay down every time and let her straddle his lap, a wide, almost unsettling smile on his face. She would do intimidating things like lick her lips or rake her nails down his chest, but all it did was make his cock harden against her thigh and make his grin even bigger. It was almost frustrating the way he seemed to welcome her domination without a fight or the semblance of refusal. It tore her apart.

On one hand, it ruined all the fantasies and thrill of subduing a struggling victim. She rarely even brought out handcuffs, let alone more extreme things, since he complied so wholly that they felt like a mere formality. Over the years she'd conjured up such vivid, gorgeous images of breaking people to her will, but Henry didn't need breaking. If she demanded something, he did it, and if she hurt him in any way, it seemed to excite him in ways she really, really hoped it wouldn't.

Conversely, she had a very devoted, very twisted husband who she knew wouldn't take issue with virtually anything she asked of him. They may have skipped the very fun breaking in portion of the relationship, but the eagerness with which he pleased her was so sweet, in some weird, twisted way. As long as he remained loyal, she didn't mind

That night, she came up to bed after spending an evening in her lab. Hours spent handling aphrodisiacs that may or may not have been components for a love potion she may or may not have had an intended target for left her particularly riled up, and she came upon Henry lying atop the bed wearing underwear and a loose shirt. Shedding quickly down to her underwear, she grabbed the wrist that held the book and pushed it off to the side as she climbed into his lap.

"Your eyes are on me now," she purred, looking downward at him, some strands of hair slipping out from behind her ear as she squeezed his wrist extra hard. Her other hand rubbed along his waist, and she could feel him hardening against her rear.

"Okay," he said, his face going from amused concentration to eagerness. He opened his hand, the blood slipping out of his grasp as he placed it instead on his lover's thigh. The book could certainly wait until his wife was done with him.

She slipped her hand beneath his shirt, his abs tightening up at the mere touch of her digits. They were soft, having only ever turned the pages of tomes, and were long, allowing her to pluck ingredients for spells from deep within jars. Letting her nails drag along his chest, she basked in his submission, meeting his smile with one of her own. The hand slowly tugged his shirt up as her nails slid along his skin, not quite scratching, but leaving tingling anticipation in their wake.

When she reached his collarbone, her fingernails stuck out from the collar of his shirt, tapping against his skin as she sought to test his smile. "Undo me," she demanded, digging the nails into his skin and raking them down all the way from the tip of his sternum back to his waist. She didn't break the skin, but she left white trails of stinging, sensitive skin. He should have hissed, should have winced and stopped smiling, but instead he groaned, hands tightening against her body, cock springing up to full length immediately, pressing into her ass as far as it would give.

His hands went to the clasp on her bra and the side tie on her panties, undoing both swiftly. The necessities of magic had left his own hands similarly dextrous, and he very quickly got the love of his life bare, her shapely form sitting atop him like a pale, eerie goddess. His eyes widened in appreciation; seeing her body every night for years had not dulled the reverence with which he gazed upon her.

She grew very suddenly impatient with him, her hands grabbing the band of his underwear and pulling them down with with a bit too much haste. In the process of leaving his lap a little, she lay forward more, her ample breasts rubbing against his face, and she could feel his cheek muscles pressing against them as his smile grew, making her roll her eyes. Shifting forward, she settled down as her hands pulled his underwear to his knees. As she slid down a little and rubbed her slick mound against his waist, his rigid rock pressed against her ass.

His hands seized her breasts, kneading the supple, soft flesh as his lips pressed into her cleavage, leaving plenty of kisses and licks along the skin. As she lowered herself down they weren't dangling so much as they were shoved into his face, a few rolls of her shoulders resulting in his lips being right up to her sternum, buried in her cleavage. It was precisely where he handed to be, even if breath was a little harder to come by. Being enveloped in all that plush warmth was worth all of that.

Feeling benevolent, Tharja decided to reward his good behaviour, grabbing her cheeks and pulling them apart, letting his cock slip into the crease of her ass. Pushing them together, she squeezed his shaft and began to rock her hips, grinding her round ass up against it. She would have run a hand through his hair and pulled his face up into her breasts as tightly as possible, but he was already doing just that of his own volition, leaving her hands free to whatever they chose.

Henry rolled Tharja's nipples between his fingers, pinching and tugging just to get a rise out of her. He enjoyed receiving pain much more than getting it, but he knew that giving a little jolt to Tharja would come off a cheeky act of rebellion. Right on command, he felt fingernails in his thigh, not because she didn't absolutely love his rough treatment of her breasts, but because it was the closest she could get to disciplining him. His penis throbbed between her cheeks as he felt her scratch his thigh up, and he responded by squeezing her breasts, grabbing fistfuls of skin just to feel the way his fingers dug into her large breasts.

Panting heavily, Tharja pulled up, finding that Henry's neck craned upward to follow her, but she went further than she could reach. "Suck," she said sternly, even if she audibly struggled to keep her voice steady. She shifted her posture and pushed back down, her hardened, pink nipple rubbing against his lips. It was a common progression, as smothering him with her breasts did much less for her long-term pleasure.

As commanded, he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked, closing his eyes as his mouth went into the familiar action. His hands continued feeling, though the other breast was treated to more rough nipple play to keep her on edge and aggressive. That was exactly how he liked her, any brief moment of docility or normality being a sad affair. He wanted Tharja dominant, as that was where she turned him on, and where she would get physical the way he liked. More scratching, and he sucked with earnest, the sensations along almost enough for him to cum.

She could tell he was growing close by the frantic pace at which he sucked, which was why she pulled up off of him entirely. A bead of pre sat at his tip as her round, soft ass left his shaft, and his lips puckered up and pushed outward, trying to find her nipple again. "You're liking this too much," she said angrily, straddling his face and grabbing his hair. She knew he'd enjoy this new position as well, but at least she could tease him and hold out that way.


	6. Something Sweet - GaiusFemale Robin

Robin found reading hard to do with Gaius beside her, for multiple reasons. The biggest one was just having the orange-haired man lie beside her in only shorts, which made her eyes want to sail right off the page as she read to the end of a line and caught a glimpse of his body in her peripheral vision. There was no greater distraction to her concentration than his bare chest tempting her attention away from her book, making her fingers tap against the spine, rebelling against the urge to just run her hands along his bare skin and forsake her pursuits of knowledge for just the night. No matter how much it got to her, she never asked him to slip under the blanket, finding enjoyment in the temptation. The brief peeks that punctuated the very dry style with which Miriel wrote the theses she asked Robin to read helped keep her mood up so that once she was ready to lean into her husband and forget all about magical theory, she didn't have to undo all of the libido-ruining damage her friend had caused.

The other big offender was a far less accidental one. The small end cabinet on Gaius's side of the bed had a top drawer full of candy that seemed either endless, or was refilled only when Robin wasn't looking, because she only ever saw him take things out of it. He didn't have much to occupy him in bed, not much of a reader, and while he enjoyed just being beside his wife and her warmth, he didn't have the patience to let her read through pages upon pages of notes. That night, like several others, he took a lollipop from the drawer and reached across his body to brush it along Robin's lips, gently easing it into her mouth and being more than a little suggestive in how he moved it in and out. It amused him, especially when she closed her lips and began sucking on it, which caused it to try and tug out of his grasp. Her eyes rolled and he could hear her sigh, but it was still progress. He just needed her eyes off the page.

Leaning forward, his lips pressed against her ear, nibbling on the lobe as he whispered into it his nickname for her. "Bubbles." He let go of the lollipop, passing it over to the hand that he always had under her pillow and around her shoulders. "Bubbles," he whispered again, this time more musically, as he tapped his fingers against her lips. They parted and he let a digit creep into her mouth. "Why don't you put the book down? Miriel isn't even expectin' it back for a week, and you're already half done."

Robin's eyes finally left the page, giving Gaius a sideways glance as he urged her to suck on her finger, but she instead pushed against it with her tongue until he relented and withdrew it. "You just want my attention all to yourself," she teased, tossing the tasselled bookmark up from the back cover where her fingers toyed with it to between the pages.

"I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't in need of some sugar," he said, trying to crank up his charm as his finger caressed her cheek. "But I think you'd like something sweet too."

Her gaze slid down his body to his shorts, where despite their looseness she could see a definite bulge grown, and she rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'm low on sugar, actually," she teased, putting the book onto her bedside table. Now that her hands were free, they settled on his chest, and she leaned into him. "You're just projecting so you can ask me to go down on you."

"Guilty," he said with a growing smile. He switched the lollipop over into his other hand again and popped it into his mouth, knowing by her smile that he could end the conversation there and get what he wanted. His smile continued as he sucked on the candy, shifting so that he lay flat on his back, legs parted to give his wife access.

Unable to say no to the love of her life when he put on what he assumed passed for 'charming', Robin made her way down the bed, getting on all fours between his legs. She pulled his shorts off entirely, eyeing his erection as her hand wrapped around the base and gave him small, steady pumps. In all fairness, Gaius's oral fixation manifested in a way that usually had him going down on her instead of the other way around, so it seemed only fair she indulge him when he got in the mood. Leaning forward, she stopped stroking him for a moment just to get her lips up to his shaft without it moving around. Once she had her tongue up against his head ad a bead of pre hit her taste buds, she resumed the stroking, this time a bit more speed behind it.

Gaius's sucking on the lollipop became audible as he watched his wife lick his shaft. It was true he was usually the one doing the licking, but he always found Robin going for something oral herself to be just about the hottest thing in the world. Some strands of hair brushed against his thigh as her jaw opened and she took the first few inches into her mouth, making him moan and grip the blanket beneath him. Her mouth was wet, warm, and over the course of their relationship she had learned how to use everything about her mouth to great effect on him. It was a horrible combination and he loved everything about it, hips already urging him to thrust up into her sweet mouth even deeper as her tongue assailed his frenulum. He groaned, stroking her hair and sucking harder on his candy.

She could see him heating up, and it made her blush, pushing down deeper as her eyes focused on his. Her hand and mouth remained in perfect synch, her treatment steady despite the growing speed and the desperation on his cute face urging her to just go at him with all she had to see what he would do. It was tempting, but she remained resolute and focused, her free hand reaching for his balls and gently letting her fingertips run along the skin for that little extra push. His sucking picked up, and she smiled to herself. Because of how loudly he was going, she had to get a little more audible herself, making sure he heard for, since the sound of sucking always riled him up just a tad more.

"Bubbles," he groaned, rolling head head back. He bit down on his lollipop, sending innumerable candy shards all over his mouth as he cried out suddenly. She was deeper, sucking hard and loud and leaving his head buzzing with pleasure. He hadn't even been any hornier than average when he tried to get her attention, but his libido was supercharged by the feeling of the vacuum her mouth formed and the way her tongue slithered along his cock. Every time she pulled away to lick along his shaft or dance against his tip, his fingers ended up into his palm just a little harder, and he could feel something tightening in his stomach, an impending orgasm building, leaving him hard at breath. "Fuck, Bu—Robin!" He saw stars as his knees gave out and a sudden intensity shot through his midsection as he drew in a sharp breath.

She knew that when he said her real name that her job was done, and she pushed down, taking every bit of cock into her mouth that her hand wasn't holding onto. He jerked and throbbed in her gasp, her fingers on his balls feeling them tighten as he released. Her mouth flooded with his seed, providing a taste she was rather used to the unpleasantness of by now, though his insanely sugary diet did add a little bit of bearability to the flavour. She sighed, waiting for that last throb to pass and for his chest to visibly ease up before she pulled up, some cum trickling out the corner of her mouth as she did her best to swallow it all down.

"Hm, I guess you're right," she said, wiping the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand. She then reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and easing it off. "I did need something sweet after all." Grasping her breast, she crawled up his body and eased them down onto his face. "And now it's time for your treat."


	7. Narcissism - Sumia and Henry bodyswapped

A fill for the tumble Fire Emblem kink meme (fe-kink-meme), asking for Sumia and Henry bodyswapped and having sex or masturbating. I met both halfway. The story is a little bit messy with pronouns, as I tried to describe thoughts by the inhabitants' gender, but actions by the body's sex. It might be a tad confusing.

It wasn't what Henry had in mind when he cast the hex on himself and Sumia to switch bodies, but he didn't really have any complaints about the way it ended up. There he sat in the Pegasus knight's body, slumped on the end of a couch, one hand cupping her breast and the other gently massaging her stomach, which felt sensitive in ways his own never did. Her clothes lay in a crumpled pile on the floor, save for the stockings she'd worn that day, which felt wonderful as her legs rubbed together. It was an exciting experiment that led to him finding all sorts of sensations he'd never imagined before.

Opposite him on a chair, Sumia nervously fondled herself in Henry's body, a little less eager than the sorcerer to explore a body of the opposite sex and all of the tactile surprises that awaited her. She was certainly willing, she just possessed more hang-ups and immediate concern for her actions, unable to gleefully just go all out. He was still mostly clothed, her fingers sliding along his scars, finding they were oddly receptive to the touch. A pleasant sensation that helped her slowly build herself up to his level without just going right for it the way he did. She had to admit though, watching him toy with her body was an oddly arousing sight. The weight of his erection against his pants was a strange one, but she tried to keep things subtle. Any situation with Henry in it greatly benefited from a bit of subtlety.

Once the hand slid down Sumia's waist to caress her folds, there was no going back for the jovial mage. He let out a moan, discovering in that moment what she would sound like when stimulated, and he was surprised to watch his own hips rock upward as Sumia found the sound a little too appealing. Biting her lip, her head leaned back and fingers spread out, curiously exploring the area, which Henry had absolutely no experience with. He quickly mapped out in his mind what places felt best just from the small touch, so that he could try them out more vigorously. The hand on her breast squeezed harder, fingers toying with the nipple, which was so much more sensitive than a male's.

Encouraged by the sight of Henry using her body for pleasure, Sumia took a bold step. The pants came off, partly due to the fact that the tightness of an erection against his pants was slowly going from strange to actually kind of unpleasant, and nothing but relief came as it sprang up, exposing to chill evening air. She looked at it, then back to 'herself", unsure which was more interesting. As Henry's hand slipped around his cock, he groaned, the directness of the touch feeling much better, and the sensation of a holding penis being one that Sumia found a little better than she was worried about. He began pumping, Sumia's eyes going right back to watch Henry explore her.

It was surprising that Sumia pushed things so far, but Henry couldn't have been happier. He laughed, Sumia's sweet voice ringing out in glee and approval. Her finger slid into her impatiently, eager to catch up with Sumia, eyes fixated on the way his body masturbated with her at the helm. He usually masturbated with his whole hand wrapped around his dick, pumping furiously as he bit his lip fiercely or something. She seemed much more gentle about it, using only the first few fingers and her thumb to move in broader, looser strokes, moving up and down the entire length. It was entrancing to watch, such a different way of doing things, but the stifled sounds he heard in his own voice told him that Sumia found it amazingly effective.

Sumia was similarly entranced by watching Henry in her body, fingering herself. Both hands ended up between her legs, fingers working more dextrously than she could ever make them. Three fingers worked their way in and out of her steadily, palm grinding against her clit, the other seven digits all caressing her inner thighs and outer folds. He made great use of what he had to focus on as much as he could as constantly as he could. She was never quite so direct or impatient about her pleasure, preferring things slow. She could spend an eternity on each familiar point, focusing solely on them and bringing herself to intense release over a long period of time. Henry just threw himself at it.

It looked hotter than it really should have.

Both found themselves completely absorbed in both the foreign pleasures of stimulating completely new bodies, and watching the familiar ones be experimented with and touched in ways neither had ever done themselves. Occasionally their eyes would drift up to meet each other, sharing an odd gaze. It was such a bizarre situation, but both were too caught up in the waves of new sensations they sought to chase further, even if it ended with fluids they didn't have firsthand experience with. It was an exhilarating ride that neither were likely to forget.

"This is so much better than riding a Pegasus," Henry-as-Sumia said, entire body shifting to the quick rhythm of fingers pumping rapidly into Sumia's dripping pussy. He didn't actually know if it was better, as his plan to do so was a little derailed by their voyeuristic, exhibitionist, twisted mess, but he couldn't have imagined there was nearly as much fun to be had in zooming through the air as there was in having eyes on him as he found new thrills and watched old ones be twisted and revolutionized. The way his body rocked, hips lifted off the chair and into the hand, the way the fingers stopped at his tip to rub and slick the fingertips with pre as they came, was entrancing, and he wanted to try it all out once he was back in his own body. Feelings he would only likely experience once were hard to focus on, and he tried to bask in them as well as he could, but then he watched Sumia bite down on her lip a little more firmly than anything flirty could ever produce, and he wondered just what she was feeling in there, if it was changing her.

Sumia-in-Henry tried to remain silent, except she was too loud to even qualify for even "low key". She didn't speak, but his mouth formed all sorts of shapes as moans and groans spilled out, and she wasn't sure if it was purely from the sensation of stroking his cock, or if watching her finger herself was just that hot. She wanted to try what he was doing, but wasn't sure she would manage to avoid being clumsy, finding it unfair he was so deft at working her hands, fingers all seeming independently operated and not skipping a beat. It was her body! Her body, shuddering, the heavy breathing making the rise and fall of her bare breasts hard to keep eyes off of...

There was more than a little narcissism to go around for both of them.

There was little either to do to keep themselves from cumming. The sensations were so foreign, and neither knew exactly how to try and control their releases in their current bodies short of just stopping, which was clear by the intense way they eyefucked each other that that wasn't going to happen. Sumia's body lost it first, only fair given how much the fingers just dug into her and sought to race to a finish. The fingers slipped in one last time, Henry crying out in bliss as her hips jerked forward, entire body shivering, eyes shutting tight. It felt intense, everything in her body lighting up, only for her to settle lazily against the couch, breathless.

Henry's body reacted a little less intensely. On one final stroke up, his cock twitched, jerking in his grasp as he came. A small rock of his entire midsection eased him into ejaculation, cum pumping out in spurts as he continued stroking, low grunts following each time another string of seed splattered down onto the floor, though some of it got onto his leg. Sumia leaned weakly into her seat as well.

Their eyes found each other before long. Sumia felt like the moment spoke for itself, but Henry was Henry.

"That was great, but can I go try out your Pegasus now?"


	8. Ask Nicely - SeveraKjelle

Severa loved watching Kjelle writhe. There was a heavy physicality to everything she did, and she appreciated it most when she had her fingers pumping in and out of her girlfriend, poised above her on the bed to watch how every muscle reacted to her touch. The way her core tightened every time she'd push up against her g-spot, how her legs became less and less still as she approached orgasm, and of course the rise and fall of her chest as she drew in deep breaths and tried to keep herself from how nice it all felt. She wasn't very good at doing that.

She was also endlessly fond of what Kjelle would do with her hands, the stronger girl's squeezes and caresses always so forceful. It was probably her favourite of Kjelle's physical expressions in the bedroom, but that night she'd removed the element entirely. Her hands lay behind her back, tied up tightly in a thick, durable scarf. As much as she loved Kjelle's touch, she was a little more torn on Kjelle's tendency to assume the dominant position on a whim. Some nights she adored suddenly finding herself face-down on the bed with fingers in her mouth and a stern voice in her ear. Others, she had a plan in mind for her dear lover and was a little less eager about having them ruined; she couldn't exactly overpower the much stronger, more built girl. Her asset was speed and once she had a hand around her twintails and another on her hip, speed was worthless.

"How are you doing?" she asked, probably sounding so sincere that most people probably would have been able to gather that she was up to something. Kjelle wouldn't, seeing as she was too wrapped up in how nice the fingers inside her felt to care. She'd said all she wanted to try that night was a little light bondage, and it was going perfectly so far.

There was little point in asking. "I'm fine," she responded, voice tipping up into a little moan. If she wasn't okay with it, she would have refused, and once it happened she was a stubborn, stubborn girl who would see it through to the end.

Severa's eyes paid close attention to her movements, especially her lower body. Her hips rocked against her fingers, legs parting and squirming. The occasional appreciative stare to her abs to watch her stomach tighten never hurt, either. She was looking for a tell, for all the visual signs that her girlfriend was just seconds away from orgasm, because she very rarely got the satisfaction of Kjelle moaning her name in grateful, affectionate passion. At least never on her first release; sometimes she could wear her down and get it on the third or fourth.

The heat in Kjelle's body built, her brow beginning to sweat, head buzz, breath come even more ragged. Her legs spread out and the balls of her heels dug into the mattress as her hips lifted up off the bed to meet her love's fingers in desperation. The occasional grunt or muted moan slipped out of her lips, but she wasn't very loud. She knew Severa liked her being loud, so she made it something the redhead had to coax out of her first. Instead, she shut her eyes tightly, bit her lower lip, and let Severa fight her for it. She'd probably earn it soon, so long as the fingers didn't stop.

And then they stopped.

Her body went limp with surprise, eyes opening as she regarded her lover with confusion. She saw that massive, self-satisfied grin that told her she had signed up for more than a little restraint play. "Severa?" Her voice was wary, edged with a whine. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because letting you off easy wouldn't be any fun." Her voice was uncharacteristically sweet, the usual sardonic mockery replaced by smug, sing-song glee. She lay down beside Kjelle, finding her ear and nibbling at the lobe. "You're the cutest right before you cum, and I think it would be nice to keep you there for a while." There was no more worrisome sign than the fact she wasn't just throwing sarcasm or even blunt-force insults at her. Kjelle was used to that side of Severa. Hell, she'd fallen in love with that side of Severa. She had no idea how to deal with a Severa who was so outright having fun without a hint of mock anger.

Once the surprise of her orgasm being torn away faded, she was left with a deep, burning itch. Her body was ready to release, tingling in anticipation, and it didn't accept that it wasn't going to happen. "This isn't funny." She tried to undo her binding, but the knot was made so well she wondered if Severa had gone around camp asking how to tie someone strong up in a way that wouldn't allow them escape. As she struggled with it, her body continued to move as it always did on the edge of cumming, and she could see Severa's eyes appreciating all her motions. Her voice dropped to a low beg. "Just let me cum, please."

Instead of doing that, Severa tugged on Kjelle's earlobe with her teeth and slid fingers into her mouth. They were absolutely soaked with her quim, immediately seeking out her tongue and smearing her juices along it. With little choice in the matter, Kjelle began to suck, immediately seeing what Severa was doing to her, and unable to stop it. Also, maybe a little unwilling. She'd taken the reigns away from Severa by force one too many times, and if this was some sort of revenge, it was definitely working. She couldn't stop squirming as Severa bit her ear, teasing her in ways she knew would keep her on the edge.

Down to her neck the kisses trailed, the fingers pumping in and out of her mouth as she sucked them clean. She expected that to be it, but even once there was no way she hadn't cleaned them entirely, Severa kept working them in there. The other hand seemed intent on being nothing short of evil to her. She dragged it along her thigh, up to her sensitive abs to tease the grooves between the pronounced muscles, and occasionally brushed down her slit just to keep the fire burning. She was absolutely soaked, always desperately rubbing up against the hand whenever fingertips dragged against her labia, but it never lasted long enough to push her over the edge. It was cruel, and she wondered furiously how Severa had become so adept at reading her body that she could keep her teetering on the verge, never skimping long enough to let her recover. The second before her arousal would recede like an unloved dog whimpering as it turned away from its master, there would be a touch that would make its ears stand up and bark excitedly. "I need to cum," she groaned.

"Ask nicely," Severa sang into her neck, withdrawing the fingers from Kjelle's mouth and immediately setting the wet hand to work on her breast. She sucked and nibbled at the skin, leaving small marks that would predictably make Kjelle wear a scarf the next day to hide them. It was a behaviour Severa found so perplexing. She was proud of her scars, artifacts from fights she took a hit in that left lasting damage, but when the girl she loved left hickeys on her neck, they were things to pretend didn't happen. Of course, that meant she could go wild and leave her neck covered in them without drawing undue attention, something she very gladly did.

Kjelle groaned as Severa's wet fingertips circled her nipple, that damned other hand not even brushing against her slit anymore, just massaging her inner thigh, keeping a keen hold on the muscles to try and feel out when they eased up. She hated everything about this situation, most of all the fact that the pleasure of sitting so precariously was so amazing she was probably going to hope Severa indulged her cruel side more often. "Please," she pleaded, averting her gaze in embarrassment as she was made to beg Severa for release.

It only took one word for Severa's smile to widen. She was so proud of herself for getting that single word out of her. Her vengeance was perfect in her eyes; pleasurable to both of them, but tipping the scales in her favour. Hopefully the message was loud and clear, and hopefully Kjelle would be getting off hard enough to justify doing it again. There were all sorts of places to go with denying her orgasm once she was used to it—or even asking for it—like just climbing onto her face and letting her eat Severa out to orgasm before even paying her any mind again, or just rubbing against her for what would feel like an eternity. She was going to have fun with her deadpan knight.

But for the moment, she saw no reason not to give Kjelle what she wanted. The hand slid from her thigh inward, passing teasingly to the other just to hear her groan. Kjelle's throat tightened a little, and she loved the feeling of it against her lips as they sucked on her neck. Moving her hand back, she went at her for real this time. Unceremoniously, she pushed three fingers into her and went wild, fingerfucking her at the same pace she'd been before it all started. There was no point in being slow or building back up; she'd had her fun, and it was time to watch Kjelle lose it.

As her nails dug into her palms, Kjelle yelled Severa's name, giving her grateful credit for what was happening to her body. It was only a few seconds of rapid fingering before she was done, her pussy tightening up around the invading digits as her hips pushed right up off the bed, Severa burying them down to the last knuckle as she kept her steady. Both girls knew it was going to be messy, Severa's palm pressing down against her groin as Kjelle squirted, a gush of clear liquid spurting against Severa's hand to keep it from making a mess of anywhere but their bodies. She was panting, rolling her head, burning up and unable to find anything about it that wasn't absolutely magical.

It took longer than normal from Kjelle to come down from her high. Her head buzzed as she stared into Severa's eyes, her chest's rapid heaving slowly returning to a normal breathing pace as she lay limp on the bed, wrists a little sore from struggling so much against the scarf. "You just..." She trailed off, pulling in another hard breath, twitching here and there as she gathered herself together. "You just earned anything you want."

Severa's mouth opened, and she continued to speak in that new-found, worry-inducing voice. "Good." She pressed a kiss to her tired lover's forehead. "I want to do that to you again." It was simultaneously the best and worst thing she could have asked for.


	9. Tense - GaiusChrom

"Calm down, Blue. You're tense." Gaius's tongue very slowly slid down Chrom's back, where he could feel the muscles tightening in slow procession all the way down. His hands squeezed the exalt's thighs, rubbing from the very point where thigh met groin down to the midway point and back up. He adored how Chrom's muscles reacted to his touch, even if he wanted him to ease up a little bit. "This is our fifth time together and you know I'm not gonna hurt you."

Chrom's hands were up against the wall, body outstretched as Gaius requested, trying hard to keep from shuddering as the thief and his awful, awful tongue found its way into the small of his back. "It's hard not to be when you're asking such things from me." Despite his apprehensions, his shaft was completely rigid, unable to withstand the grip on his thighs or the way that his nimble tongue moved. Loathe as he was to admit it, Gaius had managed to turn licking into something much more sexual than he thought possible.

Gaius considered Chrom a long-term project. The exalt was so vanilla that even the chocolate chips Gaius was keen on were a hard sell. He had to coax him gently into it over time, and he thought he'd finally had it, only for the prospect of a rimjob to make him uneasy again. He knew that once it happened Chrom would be singing a different tune, but the sudden return of his apprehension made him sigh. His hand released the bluenette's thighs and grasped his ass instead, digging his tips into the firm cheeks as his tongue spent a few moments lingering in the small of his back, trying to lick him into comfort. It worked a little bit, and he pulled his head away entirely.

"Once it starts, you'll forget all about your worries, but I need you to calm down first." The thief massaged his ass, trying to help the process along. The last thing he needed was those powerful glutes squeezing down on his face in a panic. Rimming was an oral fixation thing for him; he didn't have any more interest in butts than anyone else did, he just liked licking things, and previous experience taught him that it was a place that people generally liked to be licked, whether they realized it or not. The previous night had already taught him that being fucked was enough to make Chrom cum without even being touched, so a tongue would likely be well received if he'd only stop worrying.

Eventually the exalt relented, letting out a heavy breath and easing his entire body up. "I trust you," he sighed. "But if I say 'stop'..."

"Of course, Blue. We won't do anything if you don't like it." He'd wanted to start sooner, and when he pulled Chrom's cheeks apart there was an impatient edge to his touch. His own pleasure usually took a backseat, but he'd spent so long kneeling behind his lover that his cock was restless, and he wouldn't even get to begin indulging it until he was done ruining Chrom a little further. The sight of his pink, puckered hole just waiting for him was only the cherry on top.

An exploratory lick along his back door made Chrom shudder. The past couple weeks had been a strange exploration of things he'd never even considered, the thief exposing him to little debaucheries that surprised him by how immensely pleasurable they felt. What started out as trying to show him fun had ended with him in an alley, shuddering as Gaius's hungry mouth clasped around his cock, and spiralled maddeningly out of control from there. Gaius had peculiar tastes, but every apprehension washed away once it began, even the tiny details like having his fingers sucked or his ear nibbled on. He hadn't been steered wrong yet. That didn't mean it wasn't a surprise when the orally-fixated redhead asked to lick his ass. It was something so strange that he was in disbelief at the idea it was an actual act, but all it took was a tongue slithering along his shoulders to make him agree shakily to it. A long, very peculiarly focused shower later, and there he was.

After a few preliminary licks, Gaius's tongue started squirming against the hole, gently trying to pull it open bit by it. Sure, he had fingers, but they were far too busy kneading his ass, and there was no act that wasn't made more fun by letting his tongue do it. Soon enough the area around Chrom's back entrance was slick with saliva and he decided to move on, pushing his strong, dextrous muscle in. He immediately heard Chrom groan, and could feel his legs struggling to keep still. Feeling Chrom's very receptive reaction to his touch made Gaius smirk and push his tongue in deeper.

Leaning forward, Chrom rested his head and shoulders against the wall so that his hands were free. The feeling of Gaius's skilled tongue slithering around in his rear was a very, very peculiar sensation, but it felt good enough that he wanted it to continue. His hands slid down his body before grasping his cock and getting right to work. He wasn't very good at building to anything, lacking a great deal of Gaius's subtlety and experience, so he just started stroking himself quickly, like he would have if he were alone. Of course, were he alone he wouldn't have been up against a wall with hands massaging his rear and a tongue slithering around his inner walls, so he made sure to keep his mind focused on the immediate reality instead of whatever fantasies took him.

Gaius threw a lit of everything at Chrom, seeing what stuck and what didn't. He'd assail the man's prostate forcefully, pull out to lick the rim of his loosened hole, even just go wild and start tonguefucking his ass. He found that everything stuck; Chrom was relatively new to sex and not very hard to please, so all he had to do was whatever he felt like doing, which was just generally making out with his boyfriend's ass. Reluctant to pull away, he held onto the compliments he had for Blue's willingness to try new things, not wanting to miss a second of the action.

"Ah, Gaius, this is..." he trailed off into a shaky groan, head rolling on his shoulders. His hand grew more frantic, sliding along his cock impatiently. He still hadn't yet grasped the idea of 'finesse', which was why Gaius always took the lead. For him, it was all a race to the messy warmth of release, and no matter how much he enjoyed Gaius eating his ass out, the goal for him was feeling what such great pleasures would induce.

Slipping down, Gaius released his ass altogether, intent on throwing a little extra the exalt's way. He continued massaging his ass, but let his tongue slither along Chrom's balls, which swayed as he jerked off against the wall. The sudden change in pleasure was enough to make a moan slip out as Chrom's chest join his shoulders at the wall. Gaius's tongue, still wet, lapping at his balls for a change, made Chrom bite his lip, feeling his impending release quickening.

Gaius knew it, too, so he made a long lick up the crook of his ass and resumed the rimming before he set Chrom off. He overestimated Chrom by just a hair though, and the first lick back against his prostate was enough to end it all right there. Chrom's knees buckled and his hand moved so hard he was risking a shoulder cramp, but he didn't care. A loud moan played him off as his hips jerked forward, prying Gaius's tongue out of his rear as he came onto the wall, ropes of thick seed going to waste as they struck the inn's wooden panelling and slowly began to trickle downward to the floor.

Lamenting the waste of perfectly good cum, Gaius released his lover's ass and stood upright. "See? I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

"I liked it," Chrom panted.

In true Gaius fashion, his lips quickly sought Chrom's shoulder, and his body pushed up against the larger, more muscular one, shoving him flat against the wall. "I knew you would."


	10. Slight - BasilioFemale RobinFlavia

It should have intimidated Robin, a slight and short girl in over her head, spread out on a mattress as two sets of much larger-than-hers hands worked over her body. And it did, a little bit, but she that the Khans respected her-though perhaps not for her physical prowess-and that made it sharing a bed with them less intimidating.

She lay between the two large, muscular frames, Basilio behind her with his hands kneading her back and his lips forceful at the back of her neck, letting all the tension of the day's intense sparring ease away. Flavia was a little more gentle, having slid down Robin's body, her lips seizing one of the girl's nipples and sucking on it. Her fingers slid up and down her slit slowly, letting the girl slowly grow wetter and hotter between them. Robin could do nothing but twist and moan, every way her body pushed blocked by the solid, unyielding mass of a Khan. She found that the more she squirmed, the tighter she found herself squeezed, and the excitement that sent through her only made her squirm harder.

Once Robin was primed, suddenly they changed their approach. Flavia and Basilio were both very physical, and things in the bedroom were no different. Once they had the tactician ready for them, Basilio's hands grasped her waist and pulled her up, letting Flavia squirm free. He dragged her back a little, the small girl squirming eagerly in her newfound freedom as they rather forcefully set her into position.

"I knew neither of you were the gentle kind," she said with a smile, finding herself dragged a significant distance from Flavia, whose hands grasped her shoulders. Basilio's grasp on her hips tightened and his body shifted, making her aware of something between her thighs. Her legs tightened, squeezing his cock as she purred and rolled her hips a little to tease him. Their coordinated treatment had worked a wonder on her, leaving her heavily aroused and making her motions just a little needier.

The Khans smirked at her remark, sharing a moment as they got Robin firmly into position. Flavia's muscular thighs parted, one of her hands easing up from shoulder to head, strong fingers gripping her hair and easing her head between her legs. Basilio lingered a little longer, rather liking the tightness of soft thighs squeezing his shaft, and he rocked, thrusting into the warmth for a moment. He enjoyed the feeling of Robin, so much smaller than him, built to frail and smooth. He adored the definition of Flavia's legs, but the softness of the tactician's was a rare and pleasant sensation he had to appreciate for a second.

Once he'd had his fill of it, he set his sights on a very different kind of softness. His strong hands eased her legs apart and he shifted his position. She helped him along, angling her back and raising her rear so that her pussy was much easier to reach. It was fortunate that his touch was so firm and immediately forward with his intentions, because she couldn't see much with Flavia's legs wrapping around her head. She was thankful for her ability to focus, since she had to cooperate with him blindly while her tongue slithered out and began licking up and down the slit before her.

Flavia's grip in her hair tightened and she leaned back against the headboard, smiling contently and watching her western counterpart ease himself into the guest in their bed that night. She didn't have to do much from her position except receive pleasure, and she decided to make herself comfortable. The hand not holding onto Robin's head for guidance massaged her shoulder, eager to touch and feel more of her. Much like Basilio, she gladly took advantage of the chance to touch someone so gentle. It was such a nice change from the usual, and she was glad that Robin was with them that night. She and Basilio were usually so competitive with each other, and while wild, atheltic sex throughout the room was always a thrill, taking it slower with a third person in the middle brought a welcome variety.

Robin moaned into Flavia's groin as Basilio pushed into her, not as gentle as someone else may have been but not as rough as she expected. He was large enough to give her pause, but she didn't pull away from him at all, keeping still as she focused solely on circling Flavia's clit with her tongue. She'd never been in a threesome before, nor had she been with somebody so strong, and so the two pairs of hands working her over so forcefully were strange sensations that she very quickly fell in love with as her own hands found their places on whatever part of Flavia they felt comfortable at that moment. Sometimes her inner thighs, other her calves, her stomach, her rear... Wherever they went, they found muscle.

The West Khan went slow with her at first, but he wasn't keen on a slow build to his desired pace so much as just readying her for it by making sure he wouldn't hurt her. Once she began moving along with his slow thrusts, he set out giving her a proper fucking, quickly ramping things up. He could hear her gasp and moan into the East Khan's thighs, but none of her body language seemed to imply she wanted him to stop, so he proceeded. The slick velvet smoothness of her around his cock was intense, and he was eager to push back into it, moaning as he grapped her hips harder, holding her in place so that his rough thrusts wouldn't move her too much.

Though held stationary, Basilio's thrusts still shook her, leading to a more frantic eating out of Flavia, who didn't mind the sudden change in pace much at all. She could feel the tactician's tongue all over her; dipping inside of her, lapping at her folds, sometimes her head jerking and getting her thigh by accident. It was all good by her, so long as the pleasure continued. She rocked her hips, bucking up against the tactician's face as the tongue slithered around inside her pussy, feeling absolutely amazing. She always had to straddle Basilio's face to get him to eat her out, and it was all part of their dominance struggle, so she rarely got to feel a skilled tongue devotedly working her the same way Robin's was.

Robin lay in the middle, absolutely ruined by them. The feeling of Basilio fucking her, way Flavia pushed her head down and tugged on her hair for more, the sheer eroticism of her position... It was more than she could handle, and it was no surprise to her when she felt her orgasm crashing down on her. She'd never been in so hot a position in her life, and she never stood a chance. She cried out as her body burned up, shoving her face down into Flavia's loins and going at it even harder as her pussy clenched down around Basilio's cock in a desperate, biological need to make him fill her up. He was happy to oblige her, grunting seconds later as her pussy leaked down onto the bed and his cock jerked inside of her, spurting his thick, plentiful seed into her as his thrusts slowed down before coming to a stop.

The slight girl and the much larger man both went limp and still, looking to Flavia, who remained seated with a crooked smirk on her face and her orgasm still a distant goal. For them to both stop doing what they were doing and putting her pleasure on hold was unacceptable. "I hope you're both ready to make cumming first up to me."


	11. Nobody for Miles - SullySumia

There was only so long either of them could talk about horses before even Sully's aversion to being all "lovey" caught up with her, at which point she wasn't able to contain how much she had fallen for Sumia. Oh gods, had she tried to, but she could only withstand so much of Sumia's smile before she just broke. She'd lost count of how many days she'd spent with her, riding side by side, tending to their steeds in the stables, or even just talking by candlelight as the night dwindled. So many days spent beside her and fervently denying anything, until she couldn't take it anymore and found her lips against Sumia's, and Sumia against a tree. There was a confession, then a kiss, then a great many more kisses, and she'd lost track of what exactly what happening, save for the blushing brunette before her.

Sumia was, ironically, the more level-headed one of the pair, having her head much more firmly on her shoulders than the stern cavalier, perhaps because she was used to letting it out instead of having it come out in one sudden burst. She was barely even able to respond to Sully's, "I like you," with one of her own before a kiss seized her rather firmly, but from there, everything remained vivid. Sully had been unsurprisingly forward with her, and Sumia happily let her at her, having spent the past few days wondering if Sully leaned her way. It was a very happy surprise she did nothing to push away.

Sully took a while to be done, ending it with Sumia's lower lip between her teeth, gently tugging on it. "There's nobody around for miles," she said, lips curling into a rare smile devoid of any smugness. "So maybe you wanna do more than kiss?"

Feeling her cheeks burning up, Sumia nodded hurriedly. "We have some time before we're needed back at camp, and I-I'd love to spend it with you." Having wanting her permission before moving, Sully's hands found her hips as she spoke, making her stumble over her words a little. Her own hands ended up fretting nervously with the back of Sully's shirt, where she'd placed them to hold her. She wasn't sure what to do, or if she should even do anything at all. Perhaps the best course of action would be letting the very certain Sully do whatever she had in mind.

"Good," was her blunt response as she slid her hands down Sumia's sides, grabbing the hem of her dressed. Even when she was being honest about her emotions, she wasn't sappy enough to run her mouth endlessly. There was a physicality to her, and she let her actions speak louder. In that moment, her actions declared her intent to take Sumia. She pulled the dress up, rolling the fabric as she took more kisses, being very physical and possessive. It may have been too forward, but she hadn't ever kissed anyone before, so she didn't know what was proper to give the sweet, blushing pegasus knight. She just went with what felt right, born from what the great girl had made her feel in the past few weeks, hoping that if she objected to the fervour with which she expressed her emotions, she'd say so.

Without an objection in the world, Sumia kissed back, but she didn't have the fire or physicality to match her crush. Her fingers more nervously tugged at her shirt, slowly pulling it up and stealing brushes against her toned back, the muscles tightening as the touch made her shoulders rolls in excitement. It elicited a soft giggle from her, and she slid her hands up her shirt, feeling out her back and loving each reflexive motion she made. Sully hadn't been touched in places like that in such a tender way before, and her body gave amusing reactions.

It made Sully grumble, some rare colour filling into her cheeks as, despite how silly it was, Sumia was at least enjoying herself, and she supposed it was more important than her misplaced pride. If she really wanted to be serious about Sumia, she'd have to accept that it would put her into vulnerable situations, and she ought to be okay with. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't make Sumia react cutely to her own touch...

She pulled the girl's panties down to her knees and very quickly pushed two fingers into her. Her digits were thick, strong, and calloused, and felt completely different inside of Sumia than she was used to. The girl yelped, hips shuddered as Sully swiftly and forcefully slipped them inside of her. It was a stark contrast to the usual, and it didn't take her long to figure out what Sully was trying to do, but she didn't mind at all. It felt too good to, and she sincerely adored the cavalier; letting her enjoy her at her cutest seemed like the price of admission.

Sumia's hands became clumsier as Sully proved herself as subtle sexually as she was on the battlefield. She wasted no time in getting into a rapid pace, fingerfucking the blushing brunette against the tree without mercy. Her free hand ended up in her brown hair, stroking it lovingly as she tried to balance enjoying the sweet, cute noises with wanting to kiss Sumia and never stop doing so. It was a hard balance that she did a bad job at keeping, but she was fine with either outcome. When Sumia's head rolled back and she let out a hard gasp as her thighs clenched around the strong hand desperately, Sully took the compromise presented to her, bearing down with all those kisses onto her neck so that she could both adore her, and enjoy her voice.

"W-what about you?" she moaned, rocking her hips against the hand. The firmness with which her thighs clamped down on it made the motion a little futile—Sully's fingers were going at their own pace in her anyway—but her body needed to go along with the amazing pleasure going through her, burning her up. "It's not fair if you don't get anything out of it."

"I'm getting more out of it than you think." Her kisses kept Sumia's head back, rolling side to side along the tree, hair swaying as she went. "Besides, there's always tonight for you to make it up to me." She genuinely wanted to focus on Sumia in that moment, to shower her with as much affection as she could before her brain had any chance to decide that she was being a sappy chump. If she went far enough, she wouldn't pull away for fear of crushing her hopes. She needed to go all-in in that moment.

The moans and whines coming up made Sumia's throat rumble and tighten, and every sensation felt amazing against Sully's lips, making her hungry for more. Her rapid fingering left Sumia soaked, her tight inner walls clenching down around the fingers in desperation. The way she danced on them told Sully that she was close, and she didn't let up for a second, even as her nectar trickled down her hand and wrist.

Sumia had never masturbated quite so forcefully, nor were her fingers so large and strong, their wriggling around and rubbing against her insides leaving her breathless. She didn't even try to keep her orgasm at bay, whimpering as Sully's expert touch sent her soaring. She came, squirting onto the hand as her hips took a more desperate pace for a few seconds, the quick burn of her orgasm leaving her floored as it passed swiftly. Once the electric surge through her body passed, she fell forward, limp against the stronger, larger woman, panting heavily.

"Sully?" she said softly. "C-can you please tell me that you love me? I... You were so physical that I don't even know what to make of it, and I just need to know. Before I fall any further."

The starkness surprised the redhead, but the way she leaned against her, breathless in the afterglow and looking like an angel left no doubt in her mind. "I love ya, kid."


	12. Just Friends - Lon'QuFemale Robin

Robin hadn't ever expected to find sex so impersonal, but there she was, hands on Lon'Qu's chest, lips tingling with longing and excitement, but they were to be disappointed. This was strictly hands-off and between friends. He didn't know the touch of a woman, and the only woman whose touch he didn't immediately recoil from was hers. She did it in the name of helping a friend, she said. That he should know what sex feels like, and if she's the only person who can help him do it, then so be it. The quiet, devoted warrior certainly wasn't a slouch in the looks department, which helped.

Although those thoughts didn't.

His hands awkwardly found her hips, not knowing where else it was appropriate to touch, and as much as Robin was the only woman he was comfortable around, that comfort knew some limits. Seeing her naked in his lap made his throat tighten and his head buzz, and he wondered why he wasn't pulling away in fear like he usually did, as it was the only reason the sight of her nude form in his lap would elicit that sort of reaction. "You aren't going to begin pelting me with bread, are you?"

She laughed, which wasn't the desired reaction as she moved around in his lap, bringing the head of his penis to her entrance as she held his shaft firmly. "No, I don't think that will be necessary this time. Unless you feel that it would help bring you to orgasm. It's not the strangest paraphilia I could think of."

It was his turn to laugh, and the warmth of her presence simultaneously calmed him, and intensified the curious reactions that he tried to brush aside. He knew comfort with her as he rarely did with anyone, man or woman. She made him laugh even during tense sparring sessions, and despite the fact he wasn't actively working to impress her, her compliments began to carry the same weight as Basilio's. It was such a curious situation whose answer he believed only visible to a man wiser than him.

After easing his cock into the right position, she pushed her hips down, moaning as she released the base and felt him slip into her. The hand on his chest pushed down, fingers pressing into his flesh, and she found his eyes intentionally trying to look at anything but hers. His formidable length felt incredible, her velvet walls lovingly clinging to it as she slid all the way down until she was properly sitting in his lap, cock buried all the way inside of her. Her other hand awkwardly tried to find a place to touch, reaching for his face before pulling away in realization that it was too tender a gesture. They were just friends, having sex without strings attached for their mutual enjoyment.

Friends.

Save for low groans at the pleasure of Robin riding his lap, Lon'Qu tried to remain quiet. Her snug, slick pussy felt incredible around him, so much better than his hand ever had, but he needed to keep a distance. The swaying of her breasts as she leaned forward was entrancing, as was the way her hips rolled as she moved atop him. He hadn't the slightest clue what to do, and so he remained perfectly still beneath her instead of thrusting upward into her rhythm and meeting her. Everything about it was so foreign to him, and the only certainties in the whole thing were that it felt incredible, and that it meant nothing.

His hands reached up and grasped her breasts curiously, his strong hands kneading the soft skin and making Robin moan. Her head rolled back as the sweetest of sounds filled his ears, and despite how awkward and uncertain his fingers were as they rolled her nipple between calloused tips, she found it absolutely electrifying. It was his touch, and it felt so familiar and soothing to her that she didn't care how uneasy it was, just that he could feel her. Her hands tightened on his chest and stomach, keeping the hold on him for balance as her hips rocked swiftly, coming down impatiently each time as she found a pleasure she'd never known before welling up inside her. Every time she came down and felt his cock hilted inside of her, she felt that pleasure throb and surge, making her want it again as swiftly as possible

Instinct took over, and even though he hadn't a clue if it was the thing to do or not, his hips found themselves rocking upward off the bed to meet her. The cloudiness in his mind only got worse as she continued moaning between ragged breaths and repeatedly almost calling his name but stopping just before she made things 'weird'. Her voice would always trail off in an impassioned, "Lon—hnghhh," to save the situation. He knew what she meant, but he didn't take issue with it every every time she cut his name off with a groan he throbbed inside of her. He stopped caring about understanding what she was doing to him and just enjoyed it.

When Robin felt her orgasm, it was all over. She had been pushing thoughts out of her mind since she caught the first glimmer of ab as he undressed. The pleasure welling inside her was too much to bear anymore, and as her pussy tightened around him in eager, biological need for him to release, she leaned forward, seizing his lips. They weren't supposed to kiss, but she couldn't take it anymore; lying to herself did her no good. He'd fulfilled her physically, her entire body twitching as she burned atop him, but she needed him to fulfil her emotionally.

The feeling of desperate and frenzied lips against his did more to bring Lon'Qu to orgasm than her slick walls clamping down. He bucked forward and grunted into his friend's mouth as he came, filling her with his seed as he lay limp beneath her, a helpless and willing victim to her kiss.

Both knew without saying anything that they'd failed at keeping good to their word. Arms ended up wrapped around bodies and their kisses only deepened as they came down from their highs. There was a grand mess for them to sort out once they were done, but until then they didn't need words to say what they wanted to.


	13. Robin's Boys - Female RobinChromGaius

When Gaius looked at his lovers, it was very clear to him which of the two was actually going to dominate him, and which was just going along with it because he was told to. It actually wasn't hard to; even if he weren't married to both of them he could tell pretty easily; Robin being loud and demanding, ordering Chrom to finger her as they stood over their kneeling husband. Gaius's hands were tied behind his back with his own headband, done up tightly the over-zealous Robin. The way she was able to dominate both men so easily and command such absolute power in the bedroom was awe-inspiring, and just a little more arousing than he would have liked. He was into it and all, but the way she looked down at him with that crooked grin made him leak pre before she'd even gotten a hand around his aching cock.

Chrom gladly pumped fingers into his wife and planted kisses into her shoulder. He was a hopelessly vanilla man caught between two deviants whom he absolutely loved, in over his head as they dragged him down into the depths of their kink. Threesomes, bondage, Robin sitting on his face and demanding him to lick or she'll start pulling on his hair... It was all too much for him to handle, but he couldn't say no to them, and though he wasn't comfortable enough to admit it, he had come to adore the way they made love together, he just didn't know how to act on it without her guidance.

Not that Robin minded. Chrom was so conveniently pliable that he would acquiesce to even her kinkiest of demands, and of course Gaius was already a deviant when they met. It was a perfect storm that led to her latest idea; dominating both of them, with Gaius being dominated by an ordered Chrom. She knew Chrom would warm up it, as he always did when he got into the groove of fucking the redheaded thief, and the way Gaius chewed on his lower lip was all the confirmation she needed on his end.

"Hey Blue, you're lookin—"

"Stick your fingers in his mouth, Chrom. Give him something sweet to suck on."

Gaius had tried to speak, but Robin was having none of that. Her stern interruption riled Chrom up, and he very quickly withdrew the thick digits from his wife's pussy, which dripped with quim from both the stimulation and the excitement of the moment, and he shoved two into the thief's mouth. His oral fixation was the most predictable thing about him, and immediately stopped trying to speak as he sucked his wife's juices off of his husband's fingers. His eyes lidded and his body stiffened as the arousal built up in him, head bobbing along the fingers as though he were sucking something else entirely. It made him immediately compliant.

There was a strange sensation to watching someone dominate another on her orders. Vanilla old Chrom stood over a kneeling and bound Gaius, topping him only because she told him to. It's an extension of her favourite thing to do to her boys, and it works out perfectly from where she's standing. Once he's had enough time to lick them clean—which isn't long, with the way he sucks—she pats the exalt on the shoulder. "That's good, but now fuck him." To drive that point home, she leaned in and nibbled on his ear, something that sent a shiver up his spine.

A ragged, "Okay," slipped out of the bluenette's mouth as he withdrew his fingers, still wet but at least no longer as sticky. Circling around Gaius, he pushed him forward, the thief's ass perking ass right up with just a little more eagerness than Chrom knew what to do with. A drop of oil gathered at the tip of his shaft, the lubricant rubbed generously around his length so that he could slip into his husband with ease. With a steady, practised motion that lacked the conviction of a proper topping, Chrom eased his first few inches into the snug rear of the bound man before him.

Gaius moaned as Chrom's cock sank into him, squirming against the headband that expertly bound his wrists behind his back. His wife took a seat in front of him, spreading her legs out and letting his head sit between them, his hungry mouth less than a foot away from her soaked mound. "He's not gonna fuck me well enough, Bubbles," he said, knowing full well that Chrom could fuck him to orgasm; he was reserved, but the size of his cock and the strength of his thrusts once he got into it were more than enough to set him off. It was just to goad Robin into the predictable method of shutting him up, grabbing a handful of hair and shoving his face into her pussy to eat her out.

Instead, she laughed.

What he did was transparent, and Robin was having none of that. She wriggled around, letting his head get closer so that he could see and smell her arousal, but she didn't get close enough for him to taste her. "I don't need him to," she said, a wicked glee in her voice as she slipped her fingers down to her leaking, needy slit. "The anticipation alone will be enough to do you in." She began to rub furiously, her agile fingers working over her labia and her clit, soft tips up against her most sensitive of places. Sure, shoving his face in and letting his strong tongue lap at her would have been amazing, but she wanted to see desperation.

Nothing got Gaius off more than letting his mouth do something during sex. He loved everything oral, and even something as simple as finding lips against his own could indulge him. For Robin to take that away was cruel and brilliant, and he both hated and loved her in that moment. His eyes found themselves focused on her long fingers, the way they curled, the way the gradual coating of her nectar made them gleam in the candlelight. He could hear her purr as she touched herself, and he knew she was intentionally making a bigger deal out of it than it was just to bother him, but even knowing that, it worked perfectly.

Maybe it was the tightness of Gaius's hot inner walls clamping down around his cock tightly, or the way Robin fingered herself with such exaggerated motions and noises, but Chrom slipped very readily into the act of fucking his husband with ferocity. His apprehensions reliably faded away once he was gone enough, his strong hands gripping Gaius's hips just hard enough to make the thief groan as he pushed down, his balls swinging back and slapping against the redhead's at the apex of every powerful push.

"Touch me, Blue," Gaius pleaded, trying to close his eyes but unable to remove his gaze from the sight of the elegant tactician before him. Her fingers were in her now, pumping quickly as she genuinely sought to get off on the sight of her husbands at work and the power she held over them in that moment. It was impossible to look away from, so tempting and sultry, a cruel torment. He would have settled for anything at that point. It didn't have to be her pussy he licked; her breasts, her thighs, her fingers... Anything to keep his mouth occupied against the flesh of his gorgeous bride would have satisfied him.

"Don't," she said sternly as Chrom's fingers trailed along his waist in search of the thief's shaft, which bobbed and swayed as the powerful thrusts shook him. "Let him cum for what I've given him." Her demand was met immediately, her power over them so deep that it sent excitement through her. Chrom was so well behaved, which was why he got to fuck the complaining Gaius.

Luckily for Gaius, Chrom's fucking grew faster and harder, and the thick cock ravaging him hit is prostate perfectly every time. Paired with the smell of his wife's arousal as she fingerfucked her soaked pussy with the same desperation, she had "given" him was more than enough for him to go right over the edge. He groaned, body shivering and hands giving one last strain against his headband as he cock jerked and he blew his load right onto the floor. He moaned and grunted as Chrom fucked him, his rear tightening harder in an attempt to bring his husband to orgasm right behind him. Just as he started to come down from his high and aftershocks throbbed through his shaft, there was a warmth as Chrom buried himself in balls-deep and came. The spreading heat was such a soothing way to come down, and the muscular, panting man who leaned down limp against him was just the cherry on top.

The last straw for Robin was watching her boys satisfy each other. She cried out, tossing her head back and withdrawing her fingers as she came, so turned out that her pussy gushed, squirting right onto Gaius's face. It was the closest she could get to topping his face off after a nice, rough oral session, but she took it. The droplets of her quim on his face made it light up in the post-orgasmic daze. It was all he'd wanted, after all. To taste her. His tongue slithered around, trying greedily to get every drop he could.

It was the perfect picture for her, her husbands slumped together and breathless, both of them looking up at her with wide, curious eyes and awaiting her next decision, the next act she would have them perform for her amusement. Robin never felt as though she hungered for power, not like her birthright and her fate would have implied, but the way she held the two men she loved completely in her grasp made her question that sometimes.


End file.
